Guybrush Threepwood
Guybrush Threepwood battled King Graham of Daventry in King Graham of Daventry Vs. Guybrush Threepwood. He was voiced by Darren Taylor. Information on the Rapper: Guybrush Threepwood is the protagonist of the Monkey Island adventure games by LucasArts. His adventures begin with his endeavors to become a "Mighty Pirate" up from the scrawny cabin boy–type he starts as, which have largely succeeded as of the later games, though he still keeps his overall kind personality and never becomes a "hardcore" cutthroat–type. Guybrush later becomes married to the governor of Mêlée Island and more experienced pirate Elaine Marley, much to the chagrin of series antagonist and multi–formed undead pirate LeChuck, who is also in twisted love with Elaine and plots to make her love him by force. Guybrush Threepwood has been cited as a likely inspiration for Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy protagonist Will Turner. Lyrics: Verse 1: WATCH OUT, GRAHAM! don't stand so close to that ledge; A brush with this guy's prone to pushing posers over the edge. No Silver Lining in the deal; straight–up Big Whooping your ass! Spit–striking like a poison snake; my verbal venom acts fast. I rebound your rhymes like a rubber tree; Shut you out your Door of Destiny. Sharpest wit and tongue on the seven seas; An adventurer, I was meant to be! My Monkey Kombat skills are mythical; Comeback mastery unequivocal. Mad voodoo in every syllable; Call a duel with me unwinnable! Patent mighty pirate, here to plunder your throne. I catapult my words at you like un–romanceable stones, Because you're feather–lite on skill; I'm Mega–Monkey–extra–packed, So go on yonder to the road and give a honk for Sam and Max! So skilled in insult–swordplay; My second–biggest forte. Be trained and famed on Mêlée, Laying waste to those I waylay! You're like Murray, get it through your thick skull: you're all bark; So many ways to die, call you the medieval Isaac Clark. It's a recipe for failure if you're looking to debunk me; I'm a legendary sailor, fabled like a triple–monkey! Verse 2: I'm shaking, I'm shaking! Is that all you got? I've heard more profound philosophy from Herman Toothrot! I call you out on all your bull, because you fight like a cow, But I milk verses' worth in full, and you're in deep water now; Yo, just you try to stay afloat! I'll buck you like a billy goat, And watch you drown in your own moat. Ain't that a hole in a boat? I've got the governess's vote, and the Force is strong in me; Bury haters under snow for staying a course of wronging me. I'll see you walk the plank Today and have your Heirs Gone by Tomorrow, Make your queen a Princeless Bride, and leave your Kingdom full of Sorrow! My flow's a wild ride like Mr. Bones; its end is never. You'll get fried so bad, AGD can't remake you back together. To have the last laugh on me's like making Death cry, But running you into a dead end's as easy as fruit pie! Trivia: *He is Darren Taylor's only character to date who is not a villain in any capacity, and also the only one who does not get the last word in his battle. Category:Characters